Kisses
by XxInsertCoolNameherexX
Summary: Wade loved to give Peter kisses. Rated M to be safe. Deals with Character Death. Read a your own risk. Forgot to put this in the story but-Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, sadly.


A/N: What's up ladies and gents? I've been reading a lot of Spideypool lately and was sorta inspired to write my own. It is currently super late and I have not read over anything I have written so... yeah... Like ever read over anything! xP Anyways this is my very firs attempt at this pairing (even though I've fallen completely in love with them) so tell em what you think. Also! Morning Light chapter coming soon (as soon as i re-read my last chapter) kay? Cool.

* * *

Wade loved to kiss Peter. Especially each morning, when he wakes to find his lover still at his side. Like now as Wade opens his eyes to see Peters orbs still hidden behind his lids. The mercenary smiled then places a soft kiss to Peter's mouth. The boy didn't respond, continuing to lay, half naked, beside Wade. Snuggling closer to him, the scarred man let a wide grin engulf his face as he thought about all the kisses they've shared.

Their first kiss was then night when Wade kidnapped Peter to take him out to dinner as a first date. They'd ended up at Taco Bell, not that it really surprised peter. They bought at least twenty tacos, of which Peter only consumed four. Conversation was filled with perverted jokes from Wade, witty comments from Peter, and mirthful laughter. It was when Wade hung from Peter's window, bidding him a goodnight, and making a few suggestive comments about him coming in, that Peter leaned down and planted one on him.

The next one he remembered was when Peter was twenty-two and finally agreed to marry him. Wade had popped the question right out of the blue when they were sitting around drinking coffee with the rest of the avengers. The boxes in his head had been arguing about the oddest things, even by Wade's standards. They'd gave Wade a terrible migraine, but the one thing they seemed to be in arrogance with was they Peter would be the perfect wifey, so he asked. Peter was surprised, as was the rest of the team. But after then initial shock wore off responded with a big, watery kiss that Wade interpreted as a yes.

The night of their wedding was special too. Peter had wanted everything to be perfect so they didn't married for another two years after the engagement. Between superheroing and mercenary work they didn't get much time to plan everything. But they two year wait was worth it when it finally got down to it. The wedding was big. They rented out a park for the wedding and reception. Everything was overdone and exquisite, the wedding was outdoors and at midnight. Flickering lights made of crystal hung around the perimeter to keep the place illuminated and white lace covered just about everything, Peter's choice. The only people invited with the Avengers and Wade's pals, but that was enough for them. When it came time for them to kiss they both were teary eyed. For the first time Wade pulled off his mask in front of everyone (for the occasion he'd donned a white one). But it wasn't that kiss the Wade cherished. It was the one after the reception when Peter referred to himself as Mr. Parker-Wilson that Wade attacked his face with a fiery kiss that left them both with a new level of desire.

Another of Wade's favorites was when Peter was twenty-nine Wade had left. He was convinced that Peter had finally grown tired of him, because of the constant arguing they did. He felt like he was only causing unnecessary stress on Peter's life. He'd been shacking up with different friends for about four months when Peter finally tracked him down. He was sitting on a roof top in a random city, he couldn't remember where he was; with a web hit him, knocking air from his lungs. He felt himself stuck to the side a building with an angry man in red and blue punching him in the stomach. But then his was being kissed. The brunette was sucking on his lips as if he were the very air needed to survive. _Don't ever leave again_, the spider ordered gruffly.

It was later that one of Wade's more memorable kisses took place. Peter, currently Thirty-three, had an accident. He was attacked by Venom. Peter body, after years of being broken and abused, weakened at some point mid-battle giving the enemy an upper hand. It wasn't until later Wade found Peter nearly dead in an alley. With panic in every fiber of his being he took the man into his arms. Peter could barely match his face, but when he dead he smiled revealing blood stained teeth. Not taking that into account the man in the Deadpool suit kissed him, crying and asking him not to go at the same him.

Thinking of that last kiss made Wade sad. He told this to his lover now, rubbing his head the chest of a decomposing body. Wade wipe a stray to falling down his face then leaned up to kiss Peter's lifeless lips muttering apologies and sweet nothings_. I promised you forever._

* * *

A/N: It was way different at first. After all the different kisses were after Peter was already dead and it gave hints at his decomposing body correlating to Wade's decomposing mind and it ended with multiple attempts at suicide, that were very descriptive. But that was too sick and too gruesome so wa-la. Hope you enjoyed my not-so-feel good story. As always Read, Love/Hate, Review ~ICNH


End file.
